It may be desirable to generate electric power, for example, in situations in which electric power is not available from an electric power utility source, for example, in remote locations and/or locations experiencing a power outage. This may be accomplished, for example, using electric power generation systems that are configured to generate electric power via operation of one or more internal combustion engines to drive an electric machine configured to convert mechanical power supplied by the one or more engines into electric power.
Such power generation systems may be configured to facilitate transport of the power generation system to a location where such power generation is desired. Some such systems may be housed in, for example, a container such as a trailer, and operation of the engine(s) and/or electric machine may result in accumulation of heat inside the container. Thus, it may be desirable to prevent an accumulation of heat within the container in order to improve operation of the power generation system.
A portable power module is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,007,966, issued to Campion (“the '966 patent”). The '966 patent discloses air ducts for a portable power module trailerable over public roads. The portable power module includes a shipping container housing a gaseous fuel motor drivably connected to an electrical generator. The '966 patent discloses air ducts positioned on a side of the container, which introduce ambient air into the container for cooling of the motor and the generator and for combustion in the motor. The '966 patent does not disclose, however, a thermal shield for the power modules disclosed in the '966 patent.
The systems and methods described in an exemplary manner in the present disclosure may be directed to mitigating or overcoming one or more of the drawbacks set forth above.